mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S2/Cracked Pipes
Matt: Hello and welcome to another episode of Sim Showdown, last time, the contestants arrived and were sorted into teams. So let's kick off the first challenge today and see what happens! '*camera goes to the diner cabin* Abigail: *sitting with Terry and Petal* are you guys excited to be here? Petal: Yes, because it is a nice natureristic island and I'd love to win the money! Terry: Well, my kids made me sign up, they probably just wanna have a laugh ... Abgail: Neat. '*camera goes to Summer, Tim and Bean* Bean: I love it here, everyone's so nice! Tim: *eating a slice of toast* I Fwoufnt Sway Fwat. Summer: N-E-I-T-H-E-R W-O-U-L-D I! Bean: Why? Summer: B-E-- Tim: Don't ... Matt: *walks in* Hello contestants! Contestants: Hello Matt. Matt: So, are we ready for our first challenge. Yes, good. Now it takes place by the river, so meet down their in five minutes. '*camera goes to down by the river* Matt: So, for today's challenge, I need a volenteer from each team. '*Bean, Summer and Ruthie put their hands up* Matt: We'll have Summer and Ruthie, please. Right you two must put on these hand cuffs, then lie down with your face over that tennis ball sized hole in the ground. *they do that* So, you challenge is to fix the pipes together leading from the river to the other teams person. Once one team has completed it, we will start to pump the water through the pipes, and the opponents team member will get wet. Okay? Everyone except Ruthie and Summer: Yes. Ruthie: No. Summer: Matt: Good. Let's go then! '*the contestants run to there set of pipes, on the Teen Team* Rhonda: Right guys, let's get going, Billy Edwin, Liberty, work on the end sec- Liberty: Who put you in charge? Spencer: Exactly Star: Come on, let's not argue. Rhonda: But- '*camera goes to the Elders Team* Petal: Right, come on guys, let's wokr together and get this done. Let's go *they start putting it together* Later ... Rhonda: But- Star: SH! Liberty: YOU SH! Roy: Even Later Star: SHUT UP YOU TWO!!! Even More Later '*camera goes to Ruthie's face and then to Summer's face* Summer: *water spurts into her face* GWAH!!! Matt: *laughs* Well done, guys! Later, by the campfire Matt: Right guys, one by one, you will go into the cabin and vote for a teen who you think deserves to leave the competition. First, Abigail! '*camera flicks through the contestants voting* Abigail: Bean, he's a dumb floater, no choas emerges from him ... *next vote* Amelia: Rhonda, she never shuts up ... *next vote* Alexa: Rhonda, she's an instant dislike.*next vote* Bean: Summer, she got wet and made us lose *next vote* Billy: Rhonda, she kinda messed it up for us. *next vote* Bob: I like Rhonda, she has some style, so I vote for Liberty. Edwin: It's between Liberty and Rhonda, but I prefer Rhonda, so sorry Libs. *next vote* Hisao: Rhonda. *next vote* Hopkins: Liberty's sweet, so I vote for Rhonda. *next vote* Iggy: Meh ... fine, Rhonda. *next vote* Joseph: Rhonda, no comment. *next vote* Liberty: Rhonda, she messed it up, big time *next vote* Margaret: Rhonda. *next vote* Nova: I like Rhonda, she's got potential, so Liberty. *next vote* Petal: Iggy, he's a slob. *next vote* Rhonda: Liberty. *next vote* Roy: Rhonda, she messed up big time *next vote* Ruthie: Rhonda. *next vote* Spencer: Rhonds. *next vote* Star: Rhonda, she messed up. *next vote* Summer: Rhonda, I dislike her *noxt vote* Terry: Rhonda, too noisy *nex vote* Tim: Rhonda. *next vote* Tracy: Iggy, his fashion sense is appauling ... *camera goes back to the contestants around the campfire* Matt: The person leaving is Rhonda. Rhonda: Matt: So we'll see you next time on ... Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters